the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Niranye
Niranye is an Altmer thief living in Windhelm. She has a stall in the market where she buys and sells goods of all kinds. She was once an associate of the Thieves Guild before they fell on hard times and their fence network collapsed. Completing the guild's Windhelm special job, Summerset Shadows, will get her to resume dealing with them as a fence again. Niranye starts her day at 6am with a hearty breakfast. With her hunger now satiated, she will head to her stall at 8am. Niranye will remain at work for the next twelve hours, offering her services to all passersby. After closing her stall for the day, she will head to the New Gnisis Cornerclub to spend the rest of the day. She will finally return home to her bed at 2am. At 6am, she will get out of bed to start a new day. Niranye wears a set of merchant's clothes along with a pair of boots. She carries the key to her house, a Darkwater Pit key, and a selection of common loot and gold. In combat, she relies on a leveled dagger of the best possible quality. Approaching Niranye may have her comment on the current war's effect on the convenience of traversing the countryside: "I'd travel more, but who wants to deal with all the soldiers these days?" She will additionally recommend you visit Candlehearth Hall if you are looking for an inn, even though her inn of choice is the cornerclub: "If you're looking to get a drink, Candlehearth Hall's got warm fires and strong ale." Visiting her before 8am but after 6pm will have her tell you to visit her during her working hours, "Come see me in the marketplace tomorrow. You won't find better prices in all of Eastmarch." or that her prices are firm: "I don't haggle. If you want a lower price, look elsewhere." Asking Niranye how long she has lived in Windhelm will have her reveal she is an immigrant from the Altmer homeland, the Summerset Isles: "Just got here from the Summerset Isles. Lots of opportunity in Skyrim." Questioning her about how the Nords treat her compared to the Dunmer will have her explain her philosophy in getting past the native's bigotry: "It was difficult at first. The Nords of this city are, at best, suspicious of outsiders. But in time, I made the right friends and proved myself useful enough that they don't give me trouble anymore. The dark elves are too proud and naive to understand the way things truly are, and so they continue to dwell in that slum." Should the Imperial Legion capture Windhelm, Niranye will talk about how this has affected her business affairs if asked if the conquest of her city has disrupted her efforts: "In some ways, yes, but there is often opportunity in chaos. When a new government takes charge, records can be lost, taxes can be forgotten and laws aren't always enforced. The new guards are often too busy learning their responsibilities to notice a few smuggled goods or minor robberies. Not that I'd ever get involved in any of those kinds of things, of course." When ending a conversation with her, she may politely say: "Thank you for your custom." She may also subtly size you up as a mark, ending the conversation with: "I'll see you again soon, I hope." Should you complete five Thieves Guild Special Job Quests in Windhelm, you will be tasked to meet with Torsten Cruel-Sea to help him avenge his daughter's death, and destroy a rival criminal organization by the name of the Summerset Shadows. Speaking to Torsten will have him tell you the story of how a thief murdered and robbed his daughter Fjotli. While he found and killed the murderer in revenge, a family heirloom that was on his daughter's person is still missing. He tasks you with finding and retrieving the locket. To get you started, he points you in the direction of Niranye: "The only name I have is Niranye. Has a house right here in Windhelm. That's where you should begin looking." Confronting Niranye will have her greet you by saying: "Yes, can I help you with something?" You will reply by questioning her about Fjotli: : "I'm here about Fjotli." :: "Fjotli... Fjotli... Where have I heard that name? Oh, of course, the poor girl who was murdered. Such a beautiful young thing... a tragedy to be certain." : "Drop the act. I know you're involved in her death." :: "How dare you! You're accusing me of taking part such a... such a... heinous act? I should have you arrested for even suggesting such a thing!" At this point you will be given a number of options as to how to proceed: Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros do Grêmio dos Ladrões Categoria:Skyrim: Vendedores Categoria:Skyrim: Receptadores Categoria:Skyrim: Mulheres Categoria:Skyrim: Altmer Categoria:Altmer